


Le Fétaud

by AndersAndrew



Category: Original Work
Genre: Attempted Kidnapping, Boys Kissing, Bretagne, Cat eyes, Celtic Mythology & Folklore, Fae & Fairies, Festivals, First Crush, First Kiss, Flirting, Folk Music, M/M, Magic, Marking, Mystery Character(s), Silver hair, Teen Romance, Underage Kissing, Unresolved Emotional Tension, Urban Fantasy
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-11
Updated: 2014-01-11
Packaged: 2018-01-08 09:25:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1130950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndersAndrew/pseuds/AndersAndrew
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Quimper, capture d'un garçon dans la foule par un beau visage, des yeux de chats et de longs cheveux argentés...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Le Fétaud

**Author's Note:**

> Titre : Le Fétaud  
> Rating : PG  
> Genre : Slash, Fantastique  
> Personnages : Un ado (sa mère, son petit frère, la foule) et un fétaud (ou homme-fée, ou fatis, dans la mythologie européenne)  
> Nombre de mots : 1843  
> Commentaires : Sur le thème "Soleil, lune et étoiles", même si c'est placé de façon assez...subtile

La musique bretonne résonne, tonitruante, dans la grande rue peuplée de monde. Il est 18h30 à Quimper et le ciel est à nouveau clair, bien qu'il ait plu toute la matinée. Le vent siffle, donnant une impression de fraîcheur à la foule, alors même que le soleil tape rudement à chaque percée de nuage. Demain, le pharmacien vendra des pommades et des crèmes solaires. Pour l'heure, les gens rassemblés attendent pour assister au dernier défilé. Des hommes et des femmes, costumés en habits folkloriques, s'empressent de rejoindre leur groupe afin d'y participer ; certains récupèrent leurs instruments. Les filles lissent leurs cheveux, aplatissent leur coiffe, désireuses de briller pour ces circonstances spéciales ; les garçons rient entre eux pour se donner du courage, plastronnent dans leurs beaux atours, fiers de leurs couleurs.  
Slalomant comme il peut au milieu des badauds, un jeune homme fait rouler à vive allure une poussette supportant non pas un bébé, mais divers objets - un sac à dos, une bouteille d'eau, un paquet de gâteaux et un parapluie. L'asphalte irrégulier de la route fait tressauter le fragile moyen de transport, menaçant à tout moment de renverser son contenu sur la chaussée.  
Plus loin devant lui, à plusieurs mètres, une femme replète porte un nourrisson dans ses bras et se faufile avec aisance parmi les passants. Elle est sa mère, et elle console son petiot, tandis que l'aîné doit suivre avec la poussette, menaçant de rouler sur les pieds des spectateurs ; ceux-ci lui jettent parfois des coups d’œil agacés, mais l'ambiance est bien trop festive pour l'entacher de mauvaise humeur. C'est pourtant ce que ressent l'adolescent ; il est énervé d'être là, coincé avec sa famille, alors qu'il aurait pu profiter du festival des Cornouailles avec ses amis. Au lieu de traîner dans les bars jusqu'à pas d'heure, d'écouter des concerts de rue, libre comme l'air, en draguant de jolies filles étrangères venues en Bretagne pour l'exotisme celtique, il se retrouvait obligé de servir de larbin à sa mère, qui voulait passer un week-end au son des binious traditionnels, de préférence de 7 à 20h, avec une pause déjeuner avec tous les oncles et tantes réunis pour l'occasion. Rien de plus chiant.  
Tout le monde autour de lui semble s'amuser, ce qui le met d'autant plus en rogne ; ce sentiment d'être en complet décalage avec ce qui l'entoure, de n'avoir rien à faire là, alors qu'il a vécu toute sa vie ici et qu'il vient à ce festival chaque année. Mais cette année en particulier, il ressent la lassitude de vivre toujours la même chose ; à seize ans, on est ennuyé de tout.  
Il aurait voulu que quelque chose change, bouscule les petites habitudes bien établies. Il pensait que cette année serait différente parce qu'il était devenu un homme, et qu'on le considérerait comme tel. Comme si c'était ça le secret ; une sorte de clef pour une porte ouvrant sur un monde nouveau, celui de la délivrance, du renouveau.  
Sauf que cette liberté tant attendue, il ne l'avait pas encore mérité, semble-t-il. La frustration le ronge, et il maugrée contre les enfants qui courent, les touristes qui prennent des photos sans regarder où ils vont, les locaux avec leur même air blasé qui tirent sur leur cigarette électronique sans lui prêter attention. Il maudit son t-shirt qui lui colle à la peau à cause de la sueur ; le vêtement gris est maintenant orné de taches sombres qui cachent le blason d'une obscure formation de rock dont il s'enorgueillissait d'arborer les produits dérivés si rares.  
En frayant le long du caniveau, il fusille du regard les vieillards installés dans des chaises, les alcolo et les mecs bourrés en grand nombre, assis un peu partout, sur les rebords des fenêtres, ou à même le sol, entre gobelet de bières et mégots écrasés.  
« Si jeune et déjà père de famille ? »  
La voix l'interpelle pour sa tonalité moqueuse ; elle couvre même le bruit environnant. L'espace d'une seconde, l'adolescent oublie d'avoir l'air maussade, et il relève le nez, s'arrêtant pour détecter le lanceur de pique, l'air intrigué. Il pose les yeux sur un type assis sur le bord du trottoir qui le regarde avec un sourire sensuel, volontiers ironique, qui ne laisse aucun doute ; c'est bien lui.  
\- Hein ?, fit l'adolescent déconcerté.  
L'instant suivant, il se sent idiot et rougit un peu. Le sourire de l'inconnu s'élargit, ce qui le fait se raidir, prêt à se vexer ; son âge – peut-être la vingtaine bien entamée – renvoie au jeune homme sa propre jeunesse en pleine figure. Sa faiblesse : il ne peut rien face à un adulte, rien faire par lui-même, rien dire, il n'a pas le choix, à part celui de continuer son chemin. Ne pas mettre ses parents dans l'embarras en créant un esclandre.  
Soudain il se rappelle qu'il devait suivre sa mère dans la foule. Il détourne le regard, la cherche, mais ne la trouve plus. Un début de panique lui noue l'estomac, et il est incapable de penser à ce qui va arriver ensuite. Toute rationalité quitte son esprit en quelques secondes, et la sensation d'abandon le rend tout tremblant d'émotion ; il est revenu au stade du petit garçon perdu. Alors qu'il a un portable dans la poche arrière de son jeans et qu'il connaît très bien le chemin pour rentrer chez lui, même s'il faut prendre le bus.  
Il se rend compte brutalement combien il s'est trompé en étant persuadé d'être enfin adulte. Il en est aussi éloigné que des étoiles.  
Des doigts se referment sur son poignet, le faisant sursauter.  
L'inconnu s'est levé et le tient fermement. Il est plus grand, mais il n'a pas l'air costaud, et d'une secousse, l'adolescent se dégage.  
\- Tu vas pleurer ? Appeler à l'aide ?, demande la voix narquoise en pouffant, faisant pétiller son regard vert d'eau ; un regard de chat.  
Le jeune homme essuie promptement ses yeux embués.  
\- Pas du tout !  
L'autre ricane et le lycéen décide de s'en éloigner, exaspéré malgré son angoisse. Hésitant, il fait rouler la poussette un peu plus loin, et se masse distraitement le poignet. Il se hausse sur la pointe des pieds pour essayer d'apercevoir la silhouette de sa mère.  
\- Tu ne la retrouveras pas.  
\- Pourquoi vous dites ça ?, s'exclame l'adolescent en se retournant prestement, la voix rendue aiguë par l'indignation.  
\- Parce que je l'ai mangé, déclare l'excentrique avec sérieux.  
Devant l'expression incrédule du garçon, l'autre éclate d'un rire inextinguible. Tout à coup, c'est comme si il n'y avait plus qu'eux deux dans cet univers, comme si tout ralentissait autour d'eux. La musique et le brouhaha de la foule paraît lointain, assourdi. L'adolescent se fige, comme le lapin prit dans les phares d'un camion. Son corps devient lourd, alors que ses pensées demeurent vivaces. Les yeux verts le fixent avec une malice dangereuse que l'on pourrait facilement confondre avec de la malveillance ; mais l'ennui, mortel, perce dans ce beau visage au teint lunaire encadré par des cheveux blonds argentés, décoiffés par le vent, qui lui donnent un aspect un peu sauvage, un peu sorti de nulle part. Le garçon y puise un soupçon d'espoir et déglutit. Bizarrement, il reprend peu à peu de l'assurance, apaise sa respiration. Même si l'autre approche, de sa démarche chaloupée par l'ivresse, feinte ou assumée, faisant s'accélérer son pouls, le garçon se rassure ; il se sent en accord avec ses racines, et un petit brin de mysticisme se réveille en lui lorsqu'il se fait soudain à l'idée que la situation dans laquelle il se trouve est surnaturelle.  
\- C...c'est faux...  
Il a honte de sa voix chevrotante. L'étranger lui tourne autour sans répondre, lentement, élégant et prédateur à la fois ; l'adolescent tente de suivre ses mouvements du coin de l’œil, évitant de l'avoir dans son dos. C'est comme une danse terrible et envoûtante, qui finit par lui donner le vertige ; l'espace autour d'eux n'est plus qu'un murmure flou noyé dans une eau verte traversée de courants près de l'emporter.  
Le son des cornemuses ; strident, maîtrisé et puissant...il ancre définitivement le garçon dans la réalité. Ce dernier secoue la tête, chassant l'engourdissement qui envahissait progressivement son être et repousse brusquement la créature en reculant d'un pas, se cognant contre la poussette qui tombe par terre dans un fracas atténué.  
Dans les contes, le héros est toujours fort, jamais surpris. Le garçon se crispe : il ignore comment agir, ou même s'il y parviendra. Les mots sont désespérément bloqués dans sa gorge. Il sait qu'il doit dire quelque chose pour rompre le charme. Prononcer une formule magique, ou quelque chose.  
L'inconnu pose un doigt sur ses lèvres, exactement comme s'il percevait son trouble, ce qui est peut-être le cas. Son doigt glisse doucement jusqu'au menton, et l'adolescent frissonne, ne sachant pas bien comment réagir. Son impulsion n'est pas telle qu'il l'imaginait, et il la retient de toutes ses forces, toujours sous cette contrainte de la bienséance.  
Néanmoins, l'étranger semble s'en moquer, puisqu'il se penche avec grâce pour l'embrasser sur la bouche. De petits picotements électriques traversent la peau du garçon, au moment où la gêne se mêle à l'excitation des premières fois et que leurs lèvres se touchent.  
C'est un vol, et ces créatures ressemblent aux pies : elles aiment chaparder. Bébés dans les couffins – ou les bras de leurs mères –, bijoux précieux – sauf en argent –, tout ce qui a une valeur.  
Avec une expérience dérangeante, l'inconnu utilise sa langue à bon escient, sans s'imposer, et c'est tout naturellement que l'aîné – ceux de son espèce apprécient tout particulièrement les premiers nés – se laisse tendrement exploiter, avec une touche d'émerveillement passif, tout à la découverte de ce nouveau monde dont il rêvait tant, dont il est avide.  
Ça ne dure pas assez longtemps, pourtant. Alors il cherche à retenir l'éphémère étreinte en s'agrippant aux vêtements, mais ceux-ci s'effritent comme des feuilles mortes. C'est comme essayer de retenir le flot d'un torrent avec ses mains en coupe.  
Ne lui reste dans le cœur qu'un éclat de vert d'eau et le souvenir d'un baiser léger comme une brise de juillet, au son des binious, tandis que ce nouveau monde s'effiloche en lambeaux de songe.  
Au loin, sa mère l'appelle, sa voix couvrant à peine le tintamarre environnant. Le défilé bat son plein. Le petit frère hurle, les gens applaudissent, rient, chantent.  
Ignorant sa mère qui l'engueule, l'adolescent baisse les yeux sur son poignet. Sa peau porte l'empreinte que le fétaud a laissé en le serrant. C'est douloureux lorsqu'il y touche. Mais pas autant que le sentiment d'inachevé qui lui plombe le cœur. Sa vie sera une quête pour retrouver ce qui a été perdu ce jour-là.  
Les adultes qui assistent au spectacle ne perçoivent rien d'anormal dans l'allure curieuse de cet inconnu aux yeux de chat qui se faufile en zig-zaguant, grisé par le feu des étoiles que porte le regard d'un enfant qui se sent désiré pour la première fois.


End file.
